A Different Allegiant
by Giggled36
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* MAY PICK UP IN JUNE 2015 *CONTAINS SPOILERS* A one shot (maybe more) of Divergent. This takes place in the end of Allegiant and as if Four had never spread any of Tris's ashes, and if she was still alive when she fought David. First Fanfiction, please be considerate.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own anything from the Divergent series or any characters from it. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

"Tris... Tris are, are you all right?"I said. "Ye-e-es" said Tris. "Cara, CARA COME HEAR" I yell. "What is it Tobias" Said Cara. "She She's alive!" I said. "One question" Tris interrupted. "Yes?" I say. "Who-o is Tris?" Tris said. "You are Tris" I said. "No I think you have me confused my name is Beat." Said Tris. "You mean Beatrice right!?"I say. "Sir you going to have to leave now our patient needs some rest" said the surgeon. I couldn't believe that she was alive and how. As we left I looked at Tris I knew that was her because she still had the same fire in her eyes. When we left the doctor pulled me aside and explained that she had memory loss and didn't know who anyone was. He also explains how she didn't remember anything after the choosing ceremony. Wait the ceremony, before she was dauntless, she doesn't know who I am. I keep visiting her every day, but nothing changes, she still doesn't know who I am or anybody else. She keeps asking about the ceremony and her family. I don't have the heart to tell her. One night when she is asleep I sneak into her room and talk to her. "Tris, I know you don't know who I am but I know exactly who you are. Your strong and beautiful and my everything, please come back to me Tris, please." Then I feel tears streaming down my face. I haven't cried since I found out she was dead. Then I get up and leave. The next morning when I get there the doctors tell me she slipped into a coma, but should come out soon. I sit by her bed side the whole time. All of the sudden her eyes start to slowly open. "T-Tobias." Is all she says. "Tris." I say "Wh-what happened?" "When you went into the weapons lab and got past the death serum, but David shot you, we thought you were dead, then you opened your eyes and couldn't remember anything, then the doctors say you slipped into a coma and now… now you're here." I explain.

For the next few weeks I talk to Tris and we talk about the things she has forgotten. Over time she slowly begins to heal and remembers some more memories every single day. I am still worried about Tris although she does sometimes go into a coma their duration has gotten lower. The doctors say she won't be out for another three months or so but I'm happy I always get to be around her. While I have been taking care of Tris I have also been going out. David was put on trial for murder of Tris they say he's is getting 30 years prison. If he had killed her they say he would have gotten a life sentence. Christina has been taking care of the initiates. Her latest group only 1 died when jumping off the train. She also comes with me to visit Tris every once in a while. She says the Initiates mostly come from Candor so they have a lot in common. She also says one girl named Jamie reminded her of how she acted when she first came into Dauntless.

**I have to give credit to my friend Frank for help with this story! Thank you for reading, please review!  
**-Pingyoping


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: A special thanks to upstyle44 for the review! Again I don't own anything from the Divergent Series everything goes to Veronica Roth. Well, here we go! **

Tris's POV:

Tobias has come every day since I've been here. He is talking to me and explaining everything that is going on and he is keeping me updated on everything the doctors are saying and to me. Christina is also here most of the time. She explains how she is head of training new Dauntless initiates and the new complex. She explains how it isn't as big as it used to be or as high tech. She explains how most of the initiates graduate and become either police officers or FBI agents for the city. "You know, I may not show it but I am extremely happy you made it Tris. When we found out that you were… yeah we were all devastated and couldn't believe it." Christina says to me one day. I don't really know what to say to her after that. I can't say I know what she is going through because I don't know. The only real loss I've really experiences was my parents, but it was right then and there, they were never coming back and I had learned to deal with it. While Christina and I are talking one day a doctor comes in and says "Ah Tris, how are you feeling?" "Better than I was before, that's for sure." I respond. "That's what I was hoping you would say. Do you think you feel well enough and be wheeled around the hospital grounds a bit? I think it would be best for you to get some fresh air, but only if you are up to it." Says the doctor. "Yea I'll try it." I respond hesitantly. Christina and the doctor come over and help me into a sitting position. That took a toll on me and I think that Christine could see that on my face because she says "You don't have to do this Tris, it's only if you feel up to it." I take a breath and say "No, no I'm up to it, I can do it." After a little bit of struggle they get me sitting into a wheelchair and then Christine starts wheeling me around the hospital and out to the courtyard. As we are sitting out there looking at some swans in a pond I feel two hands on my shoulders. I look up and see Tobias caring eyes staring into mine. "Hey." He says, a small smile playing on his lips. "It's good to see you up and out of that stupid hospital bed." I smile and say "Well it feels good to be out of it too." Tobias looks over at Christine "Do you think it would be okay if I took her from here?" he asks her. "Yea of course. I have to go back to the complex anyways; I'll see you later Tris." Says Christina. "See ya!" I say back. Then Tobias starts to wheel me off around the courtyard. He brings me over to a small park bench and takes a seat. He takes my hand and stares into my eyes. "What?" I ask curiously. He doesn't say anything and then sighs. "When I heard the news that you were de-…. You know. My entire world came crashing down around me. I froze because I felt like if I didn't move I could pretend it wasn't real. That none of that was real and you were going to come walking through that door any second. It is a legit miracle that you are sitting here right now with me. This is the best thing I could ever ask for." He says, turning slightly pink. "Tobias…" I say, and he looks back up from the ground to me. At that I lean over and give him a kiss. He leans into it and starts stroking my hair. When he break away there is a tear falling on his cheek. "What's wrong?" I say obvious concern in my voice. "I never thought I would be able to do that again" He says and looks up at me. I lean over and give him a hug. "Hey I'm here now and now that I am I'm never going to leave again." I say to reassure him. Just them, the hospital pager they gave me starts to ring in my gown. "Hey, I have to go back inside now." I say. 'That does okay ill bring you." Tobias says and we are off back to that old stuffy room again.

**Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions just PM me. I wrote this late at night so sorry for any errors. Please review, it means a lot to me!**

**-Pingyoping**


	3. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm so sorry I know I hate it when people do this but I have come to a major roadblock in this story. I didn't really expect it to continue on past the first chapter. So I may not update for a while, if anybody has any suggestions ****PLEASE PM ME****! Otherwise I am stuck. Thank you so much for understanding...  
** -Pingyoping


	4. DISCONTINUED

**Hey guys, I don't really know what is going on with this story. I don't know what to write and i never got any PM's... So as you can see in the summary... I am discontinuing this story until June 2015. I am so sorry, i really enjoyed writing this but never knew it was going to continue past the first chapter. When I get some chapters down and some ideas for where I am going I will update... Thank you all for understanding, and for the last time for a while...**  
-Pingyoping


End file.
